Run From The Immortal Man
by sonicfangirl321
Summary: Kenny is a hit man, what happens if he is paid to kill Stan, and kidnapped Kyle? He takes them to an old high school to try to do what he was paid to do. Can they escape before it's too late? (NOT A SLASH FIC! GUYS, DON'T WORRY!)
1. Chapter 1-Where Arrreee You

Every one has gone to middle school. Kyle has been the best one. He's still gets A+'s. Cartman is still the same Nazi, hater of about everything, the brat he always was. Stan is same as he was. Nothing more.

But, Kenny. He turned to a life of killing. He became a 'Hit man'; people paid him to kill others. He did this to help his family. His mother wanted to leave his father. All they did was beat up each other and scream at their children. If they could leave each other. Every one would be happier. And, his sister was sick, she needed help. He told his family he works out of town.

Sometimes he goes for days, trying to kill that one person. He came back with 1,000 or more bucks. His mother and father had broken up, they don't drink as much. His mother is working and doing well, his father in jail. His brother is trying to work as well. His sister is working as hard as she can in school.

One day, Kenny was at his desk at work, he was waiting for the next 'Hit project' as he would get a call it, the phone ringed. Kenny grabbed it.

"Hello, this is Ken's hit man projects how I may help you?" Kenny bellowed in his parka.

"Yes, I have two students in South Park Middle School." A raspy voice replied. Kenny rolled his eyes.

"Sorry sir, no one under 18. Please try someone other then me." Kenny said as he was about to hang up.

"! - But what if it's someone you _want_ dead?" The voice asked. Kenny stopped. He thought to think of who he wanted dead. He grabbed his hand gun and began to play with it.

"Ha! Who do I want _dead_?" Kenny asked, chuckling darkly, smirking to himself.

"Stan. Your old friend…" The voice whispered, Kenny eyes widened, his smirk turn to a frown. He wanted Stan dead, right when-

"How much well you pay?" Kenny asked. Shock full his voice as he grabbed a piece of paper, the voice laughed.

"3,1000 bucks, and yes. Gave me Kyle if you can, that well gave you 100 more." The voice told, his dry voice bellowed from the phone line.

"No one under 18, if their not Stan." Kenny said his tone lifeless. He was going to that jack ass, finally.

"I see, for Kyle I well pay 4,9000." I voice begged.

"…Fine…." Kenny said, he needed the damn money. The voice had hanged up and Kenny got to work. He got his guns, knifes and other things. He worked out the plan, the things Kyle and Stan would do.

Finally, four days later. The plan was ready. He texted Kyle.

'_Hey pal, I find this Epic place. It's an old High School, you know the new Mall their makin? YEAH~! There, you gonna come ;)' _

Kenny texted it, a little later, Kyle texted back.

'_Sweet dude! Be there in an hour!'_

Kenny smiled, but one more text.

'_Oh yeah, bring Stan. He'll love it!'_

'_Sure :) I'm calling Stan now!'_

I grabbed my sack felled with guns, knifes and others. He saw Stan and Kyle.

'Hey guys!" Kenny called. They turned to face their friend. Kyle waved back, Stan looked the other way.

"Hey guys! Come on, its inside." Kenny grabbed their arms and pulled them in. They looked inside the old high school in awe. It was very large for only a high school. Kenny turned away from the boys whom he lied to and locked the only working door in the school. The other two boys heard the door locked. They turned.

"Kenny what the hell? Why did you lock the door?" Kyle asked, Kenny chuckled darkly as he turned, gun in hand.

"Because this is the only door in the school that works! And I'm the only one with a key!"

"K-Kenny, why, dude?" Stan asked, grabbing Kyle's wrist, backing away from the sadist boy.

"Because- I'm going to kill you, Stan!" Kenny laughed insanely, Stan hand held Kyle's harder as he backed more away. Kenny walked closer.

"Stan, the fuck do we do?! Kenny's goin' to kill us!" Kyle screamed, going behind Stan little, only because Stan was trying to stead in front of him.

"No, I'm only killing Stan, Kyle," Kenny looked right at him. "You're coming with me!"

"Like hell we well!" Stan began running to one of the many hallways. Kenny smirked to himself. He cocked his hand gun as he walked to the hallway his two friends just run into.

"It's always fun when they fight back…" Kenny giggled to himself.

Stan run in a closet, taking Kyle with him. Kyle was freaking out.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Kenny's a psychotic! Why does Kenny want to kill you?" Kyle asked as he set down, trying to clam down before Kenny finds them. Stan shocked his head as he set by his best friend.

"Why does Kenny want you? He's just insane-!" they heard Kenny's boots hit the hard, cool, floor of the school. He was shooting into random classrooms. Stan grabbed Kyle and pulled him down. Before Kyle could punch Stan in the face. Gunshots shot where they were setting. Kyle eyes widened in shock, Stan covered his mouth, keeping him from screaming.

"Kyle? Stan? Where _arrreee_ you?"

**End Of Part One.**


	2. Chapter 2- He Shot You

"Kyle? Stan? Where _arrreee_ you?" Kenny yelled out, still shooting every classroom he passed, Stan and Kyle were still in the closet. Stan covered Kyle's mouth. Kyle held back screams.

"If you come out right now, Stan. I'll kill you fast and painless. And I won't even make Kyle watch!" Kenny yelled out once again, Kyle whisper something but it was muffled.

"Shhh! Kyle, he'll find us!" Stan whispered, Kyle tried to clam down. He heard Kenny coming back. They stopped moving, not saying a word. Kenny opened the door, Stan and Kyle held themselves to the wall the best they can. Kenny walked in, his sadist eyes looked everywhere in the small room.

"Kyle?" Kenny howled, cocking his hand gun once again. Stan covered Kyle mouth to make sure he didn't say a word. Stan grabbed Kyle's arm and run out of the room. Kenny heard this and turned like a gunshot fire and shot at the doorway like a madman. Stan hopefully made it where the long hall way made a turned and used it like a shield. Stan looked over to Kyle, blood was running down his arm.

"K-Kyle, your hit!" Kyle held his arm, his right eye was half closed, and he sighed in a painful way. He let out a small sob.

"Yeah, I know…" Kyle took his coke off, he looked around. "Where's a bathroom?"

Stan looked around, trying to keep his cool. He saw a Girl's bathroom.

"Over there." They walked in, Kyle turned on the water. Oddly enough, flash water came out. Kyle put his coke over the cool water, when he thought their was enough water. He turned the water off. He wiped the coke around the bloody arm. Kyle would flinch at the wiping of the arm. He tied it together.

"How did you know to do that?" Stan asked, little shock, Kyle, holding back tears.

"I saw it on a movie. It stops the bleeding so you won't bleed to death." Kyle told him, Stan face was still pale of seeing his best friend shot. Kyle smiled, Stan smiled back.

"Guys! Come out! Kyle, I know I shot you. If you don't come out, you just may bleed to death!" They heard Kenny right out the door. He was stead right by it. They stopped. Kyle grabbed hard thing off the bathroom floor. Stan grabbed his good arm.

"Kyle, he'll shoot you." Stan mumbled.

"I don't care; I won't let him hurt you." Kyle opened the door, before Kenny could turn around; Kyle hit him over the head. He fell to the floor.

"Is he dead?"

"Who the hell cares?" Kyle ran to the hallway, Stan anther his friend. He still was shock of his friend being shot, and then he hit Kenny over the head. He filled a little dizzy as he ran. Kyle ran to the front door. He smiled as he tried to open the door. It was locked, they looked at each other.

"We didn't get the key."

"Kyle, hahaha, your going to pay for that one!


	3. Chapter 3- Just An Game?

Stan and Kyle waited for Kenny to come. Stan looked around the room, he saw a door.

"Kyle! Come on!" Stan yelled as he ran to the other door. He opened it to see it was the way to go up to the 2nd story of the school. Kyle was about to run to the door, but Kenny shot Kyle in the leg, Kyle scream in pain as Stan stopped. He looked at his hurt friend. He stopped in shock, face's pale. Kenny walked over to Kyle.

"Stan, run! I'll be fine! Please!" Kyle yelled as Kenny kicked him. Stan, with his fingers into a tight fist with each hand, closed his eyes. He shocked his head.

"You'll get your damn karma." Stan growled, as he run away from his bleeding friend and his killer. Kenny chuckled darkly. Kyle whimpered, Kenny grabbed a cloth and covered Kyle face with it. Everything turned black for Kyle as he closed his eyes for what maybe his last time.

**With Stan (Stan POV)**

Oh god, oh god! Kyle's shot and now Kenny has him. Knowing Kenny, he's killing him or something!

I saw Kenny carrying Kyle in the hallway. I sighed, thinking of what to do. Kyle was out cold. I was only to watch, Kenny put Kyle in the closet we were in. Kenny walked away. I opened the door, I tried to pick Kyle up, but I couldn't. Before I could run, I filled my arm getting shot, Kenny fined me. I was on the wall. I fell down, my blood running down the wall. He walked over to me. He set by me, a smirked on his face.

"Guess you couldn't save your super best friend? Sad, don't worry. I'll take great care of Kyle."

"F-fuck you…"

"Fuck you too, bitch," Kenny smiled as he shot my into my head.

**Game Over.**

**(No POV) **

Kyle rip off the head set and turned to Mephesto.

"Dude, why am I so uke?!"

"Mishkajehe jhahgsbd jajsh (Why am I a hit man?) sjsnbdubhs (And why am I showing my face so much)?"

"Why am I so damn useless?"

Stan and Kenny rip theirs off as well. Mad as hell for the game base off them, Mephesto smiled meekly.

"Boys, boys clam down."

"No! I don't want anyone playing this and think I'm a uke, damn it. I'll kick your old ass!" Kyle screamed, flipping him off.

"And I'm not fucking useless!" Stan yelled.

"Kajmae jjdudn jdjdnfujfn ieuedh!"

"Yeah, and Kenny wouldn't hurt his friends!"

"Alright, alright. I'm getting the game off. No one well ever play this."


End file.
